


The Ninja Under Your bed

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Blackwatch Genji is drawn to you like a cat is drawn to people who don't like cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: [demialwrites.tumblr.com](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)

A sound of something hard scraping against the floor beneath your bed startled your descent into sleep. It wasn’t anything to worry about, though. You rolled over to settle in again.

Your coworker–co-agent???–Genji had taken up hiding under your bed. Now, you didn’t ask him why. You don’t ask this man anything. It wasn’t done. Everyone either got cold silence in response or a no growled at you. Maybe he found comfort hiding under a stranger’s bed or perhaps he was hiding from something specific. Word was, he was different to Agent McCree and Commander Reyes, but as a rookie, you couldn’t confirm. He did do everything else the agents did. Ate, showered, and attended meetings.

He wasn’t required to attend sparring practice, not after the incident with his heel blade things and a…former Blackwatch agent. It was the only time you’d ever heard him apologize. And it was heartfelt, too.

Genji was a silent fixture of the compound. Like a lamp or a side-table. You got used to it pretty quickly. He wasn’t the weirdest thing to be a part of Overwatch and Blackwatch. That, and the fact that you just didn’t  _have time_  to deal with your ninja infestation between the training and the missions, was the reason you mostly ignored him.

Before you got into bed, you turned off the lights. A pair of red eyes peeked out at you from the pitch-black darkness under the bed.

“Oh, alright, then,” you said and climbed into bed.

You did get to sleep, but you were woken up an hour later by the sound of the door being opened and light streaming in. The light dimmed as the person holding the door open realized they were rudely blinding you.

“Sorry, Agent,” said Commander Reyes.

“It’s okay,” you muttered sleepily.

“C'mon Genji. It’s mission time. Let’s go.”

Genji sighed from beneath the bed.

“Yes, Commander.”

He reluctantly crept out from under your bed and followed Reyes out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been staring at the space where Genji was sleeping for ten minutes. Just what made him think it was okay to go from under the bed to _into_ the bed, you didn’t know.  
  
There was just enough light coming in through the window to discern that the vague lines and curves was him, laying on his front with his knee tucked up towards his chest and, somehow, his arms crossed under his person. The side of his face was plastered to the bed just beyond your single pillow.  
  
It was impressive, how he managed to get into your bedcovers without waking you. What did wake you were the small sigh-like snoring he was doing. Like he was dreaming about falling in love every two seconds.  
  
You lay there a while longer, and the commander didn’t come to fetch him this time. You didn’t mind him being in your bed, it’s just that he didn’t ask permission first. Although…he  _was_  already there…  
  
Your eyes were falling closed when Genji started awake with a gasp. The blazing circles of his red eyes shined into the darkness in fear. He puffed in panic. He whimpered and curled inward, bringing both knees up.  
  
He hadn’t noticed you were staring at him. Your hand moved over to hover over his side. Knowing Genji, he had a knife hidden somewhere and would cut your arm off for catching him in a vulnerable state.  
  
You let the hand down on onto his side. You felt his side rise with the gasp at your touch. The timing must have been right.  
  
Then silence.  
  
Then came the sobs.  
  
Short, heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
“Come here. Come here,” you whispered, pulling at his body.  
  
“It’s too much,” he sobbed.  
  
He wasn’t able to say anything else. You patted his back, and he tucked his head under your chin, giving you a whiff of his hair, his masculine scent. You put your chin to his head, whispering to him that it would be okay.  
  
“No, it w-won’t!” he protested shakily.  
  
He sniffled, and you went back to patting his back. His crying tapered off, and he fell asleep, sighing into your chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt like that this one came out so short, but eh

Genji stood in your room like a black and red demon about to haunt you. It actually wasn't as bad as it looked. He had permission to be there. You were snoozing again. Honestly, that's how he preferred you. Silent. That's how he preferred anyone, lately. He liked you just fine; he just didn't want to talk right now.  
  
In his metal hand, he held a bag of konpeito. Genji wanted to repay you for being a good friend to him. Konpeito had good memories for him. His mother used to give them to Hanzo every once in a while to make him smile. That started his weakness for sweets, Genji supposed. He liked konpeito, just not as much as Hanzo did. Genji hoped you smiled like Hanzo when you found the bag.  
  
Genji was trying to decide where to leave the candy, and he didn't notice that his nervousness made his cybernetic hand slowly ball into a fist. The bag exploded, whole and crushed pieces of the candy raining all over the floor. Damn! He just knew he shouldn't have bothered. Genji scanned the floor, trying to decide what to do next. How silly he would look, trying to clean up the mess if you woke up soon. And how foolish.  
  
Ahhhh, fuck! He got so frustrated, he left.  
  
"Genji...?" He heard as he was a few steps from your room. Bah, he could find you later. Then, "OW!! ...WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
He ducked his head, turning red. He left you the candies to step on. He picked up the pace, half-jogging down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Genji visited you in the medbay. He waited until no one else was around to scale the outside wall and climb into the window, but he came.  
  
You pulled from him just what happened with the candy on the floor. The candy had given you a hundred tiny cuts on your soles. Unable to walk, you were resting. Genji's attempt at a gift touched your heart, but he really didn't have to.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you, huh?"  
  
He decided to assume that was a rhetorical question and didn't answer.  
  
He can't believe you're already rooted down in his core, when he pushed away everyone else. He doesn't just want, he _needs_ your comfort. He might as well be a lost little boy needing a momma or papa. Maybe it isn't the healthiest desire for a grown man, but no one else has gotten through to him like you have. If it's one thing he needs, it's comfort from another human being. And if he has to act like a fool to get it, he just might. He also doesn't realize he'd been looking at you like a puppy needing adoption this whole time.  
  
"Genji, are you okay?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You look scared. Like I'm going to hit you. Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No," he says. "No, I just..."  
  
You wait, but he doesn't seem to have any intention to finish his sentence. He maybe he can't.  
  
"Do you...want to sleep under my bed again tonight?" you offer.  
  
He blinks, his brain suddenly working.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about _in_ my bed?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" you demand. You're still a bit peeved that he put you here in the medbay, but not enough to pass up on some ninja cuddles. "Get in right now," you say, lifting the blanket. "Cuddle me good. You owe me for slicing my feet open on fucking candy, you goof."  
  
"That is fine with me."  
  
You were giddy that no one else heard such things from Genji but you. You wiggled over to give space and smoothed the smile from your face before he settled in. He took up the position of little spoon, pulling his wires forward to keep them from hitting your face. Your forearm rested in the dip of his waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Another bad day. Seemed like every day. The mission went well, but when Genji arrived back on base, he had to see you.  
  
He pushed aside another Blackwatch agent. Who it was, he didn't know, didn't care. He fast-walked down the hall. Out of sight of the others, he broke into a jog. He could discard his swords on the floor of your room. Going to the weapons lockers was a waste of time.  
  
He yearned for your embrace so greatly that he could feel the impression of your arms squeezing his body already. He was convinced that having your body close would solve everything wrong. It may not, but it helps a lot.  
  
Genji made it to your door. He stopped, reaching out his hands to the panel next to it and preparing to break in by habit.  
  
Then his fingers halted. _No, wait._ He wasn't on mission. He could just buzz.  
  
So his brain said, but his finger hesitated just over the button to open the door. After some tense tug-of-war inside his mind, he drove his finger forward with all his need for you, feeling like he just hurtled himself off a cliff. The panel cracked and the door slid open, revealing a lit room.  
  
"Hello?" you called. "Who is it?"  
  
When no one answered, you rolled over on your desk chair to see who opened your door. No one was there.  
  
You sighed, pursing your lips. "Not again."


	6. Chapter 6

"That's enough!" Commander Reyes bellowed.  
  
"Shit!" McCree hissed, scooting away from his sparring partner, Genji, along the mat as fast as he could push his butt.  
  
The commander tackled Genji to the mat. Genji put his hands beneath him and tried to heave his superior off, but the larger man's strength won out. Reyes held him down long enough to tuck his heel blades back flush to his calves. Then he held Genji down longer, as he decided next to thrash and shout until he wore himself out. Which didn't take as long as one would expect.  
  
"You're being confined to quarters until you can settle the fuck down," Reyes growled.  
  
You had barely swivelled around in your desk chair to see what was going on and the commander had already burst through the door, hauling Genji by some sturdy parts on his back.  
  
"Let go of me!" Genji yelled.  
  
"Take your hissy cat."  
  
Reyes tossed Genji to your bed. He righted himself onto hands and knees, squeezing his metal hand and flesh alike into fists. His eyes blazed.  
  
The commander simply left, shutting your door on Genji's rage. What a badass that man was.  
  
Genji flopped back down on your bed with a huff and pulled your blankets across his body. He bored holes into you with his red eyes. You stared back expectantly. He lifted the edge of the blanket in beckoning instead. You turned back around to face the desk.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on."  
  
Genji growled and rolled over.  
  
"I deserve to know what happened, and where you've been."  
  
"W-why?" he demanded.  
  
Genji's voice shook with emotion again like the other night when he cried. He spent a lot of time made of thin glass. Every little bad thing was a rock being thrown at him. He didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"Well, whatever, then."  
  
He tried his best to hold it back but a sob burst from his throat. A stream of tears started to flow down his face sideways onto the bed.  
  
"D-don't g-give up on m-me," he said,  the T in "don't" getting lost somewhere in his accent.  
  
You turned back around on the chair. Genji was a quivering lump completely covered in blankets. You placed your chin in your palm pensively.  
  
"I'm not giving up on you," you said with a softness to your voice. "But you've been a bit of a jerk lately. And now the commander seems to be mad at you for some reason."  
  
Genji heaved a sigh. "I know."  
  
It sounded like he'd heard it before.


	7. Chapter 7

You had half a mind to send a demanding message to your superior about the "hissy cat" he dumped on you. You weren't that angry, you just wanted to know what was going on. You sent a more polite message. Reyes replied that he'd come fetch Genji when he stopped "acting like an animal."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do with you?" you asked over your shoulder. "Feed you? Walk you?"  
  
You got a grunt in reply to each question.  
  
"The commander is right," you stated.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you're behaving like an animal."  
  
The red eyes peeking from beneath the blanket narrowed at you.  
  
"I feel like one. Because they poke and prod me like a lab rat! And Moira eyes me like a potential new experiment," he muttered venomously.  
  
That must have softened your current attitude towards him because Genji finally got what he wanted. You climbed into your bed next to him, and he pulled the blanket over the both of you. But you insisted he tell you what happened.  
  
He admitted he lost his temper this morning during weaponless sparring practice against McCree. McCree usually ran his mouth during practice, and Genji usually returned his stupid comments with a cold glare. This time, he snapped and kicked at McCree's throat, the heel blade almost cutting the skin open.  
  
"That's bad," you said in awe.  
  
Genji hummed noncommittally.  
  
"Now what?" you asked.  
  
"So can I stay?"  
  
"Of course you can stay."  
  
Genji wiggled a little closer to settle in for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter unless I think of something else. Good ending imo! Genji gets his comfort.


End file.
